


A Colorful Celebration

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Steve, some mentioned Stucky, trans Natasha, trans tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: “Today marks the day of Pretty Boy Captain America’s and Thor’s first Pride Month!” shouted Tony, enthusiastically waving his arms and grinning.Pride Prompts Day 10: Rainbow.





	A Colorful Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*

When Steve trudged off to bed on the night of May thirty-first the tower had been bare, and sparse of any real color. 

Then he’d woken up June first, scrubbed at his face to rub off any remaining drool, then combed his fingers through his bed head. He laid in his bed for an hour before he finally rolled out and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

He hadn't really had anything planned for today. Maybe he'd walk down to the gym later or sit down with a pencil and paper.

“Excuse me, sir,” came Jarvis’ disembodied voice. 

Which in all honesty? Still made Steve’s spine lock with a shiver and a jump. 

“What is it, Jarvis?” asked Steve with a small roll of his shoulders to try and shake the feeling. 

“Mister Stark would like for me to say, Happy First day of Pride month.”

Steve froze and tilted his head. “Pride Month?” Was he meant to look something up? Had he forgotten to look said thing up? “What is Pride Month?” 

“... Mister Stark says he will explain it to you at breakfast.” 

Steve bit his lower lip and sighed. “I'll be on my way down.” 

… 

 

The tower looked like color had been vomited all over it. 

Everything was rainbows. 

From flags plastered to the walls with tape and string to… the plastic silverware Tony was throwing around the room. 

Everyone wore some form of… something.

Clint wore a tank top that exclaimed in bold letters “Aro Guy” with various buttons. 

Bruce wore simple buttons attached to a yellow shirt that had a hollow purple circle in the middle of it. 

Natasha’s top was striped with various shades of pink that seemed to melt together. 

Tony wore something that was blue on top and bottom with two pink lines between the blue ones and then a white space in the middle. 

Everyone was just wearing colors that meant nothing to Steve. 

Thor looked just as confused as Steve felt. 

“Morning everybody!” shouted Tony with his hands now proudly on his hips. 

Steve tilted his head and gritted his teeth. “Morning?” 

“Today marks the day of Pretty Boy Captain America’s and Thor’s first Pride Month!” shouted Tony, enthusiastically waving his arms and grinning. 

Those in the room clapped and cheered. 

Steve felt the tightness in his spine return. He was uncomfortable. 

“Prey Tell,” began Thor, “What is this Pride Month?” 

“Glad you asked,” said Tony putting a hand delicately on his chest. “Pride Month is the celebration of being a member of the LGBTQ and a celebration of the Stonewall Riots in the late 60’s.” 

Thor made an ohhhh sound. “The month is the Celebration of your midguardian genders and sexuality!!!! Which I don't quite understand, but I will go find something colorful!” Thor bolted out of the room.

Steve furrowed his brow and raised one. Gender and sexuality? Not something Steve could be proud of back in the day. Not something he had been upfront with today. “I’m from the 1930’s, Tony, and most of what you are saying is going over my head.” Sure they were all so open about their own sexualities and gender, but Steve hadn't let any of that information slip past anyone, but Nat and Bucky. 

By extension Clint and Bruce had also become aware. 

“How was it for you in the 1930’s, Steve?” asked Nat with a small knowing smile. “You go on any hot dates?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Probably was a blast being a boy who liked girls.” 

Steve scowled. He didn’t bother correcting Tony, because it was just a little fun to see him be a dumb ass.

“Watch it, Tony,” hissed Clint. 

“No, I want to hear all about Pre-serum Steven Grant Rogers,” demanded Tony with a cock of his hip. “I want to hear about all of his heterosexual dates.”

Steve rolled his eyes and went to collect a spoon and a bowl for some cereal. He addressed Nat’s question as he was filling a rainbow speckled bowl with some cereal that contained almonds. “Let’s see… Romantic date wise we went to Coney Island a few times, we went stargazing in central park once or twice, I got in a nasty fight though, date was not pleased, but hey… it was love.”

“Are you going to ignore me?” asked Tony with a scowl. 

Steve shook his head and laughed. “Yeah stargazing was one of my favorite dates.”

He then sat next to Nat and poured some milk over his breakfast. 

“Did you go out again?” asked Bruce.

Steve took a big bite and chewed it before answering, “To Howard Stark’s Expo… double date kind of thing, but I ditched them because I saw this… war sign up… Date was not very pleased.” 

The room grew quiet. 

Tony’s eyebrows drew together. “You dated Bucky Barnes????”

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Asexual Pride day! Have a happy one from your Local Aceflux Demiromantic trans man C:


End file.
